OffWorld Desire
by Jay Alpha
Summary: [One Shot] Focus is on Elizabeth Weir and her desire for a day offworld. Hint of shweirsparky, but written with spotlight on WeirSheppard friendship.


One Shot - Focus is on Elizabeth Weir and her desire for a day off-world. Hint of shweir/sparky, but written with spotlight on Weir/Sheppard friendship.

"Off-World Desire" by Jay Alpha

Sitting in her office preparing for another day of leaning over mission reports, Doctor Elizabeth Weir sipped at a steaming cup of coffee. It was Tuesday, not that named days really mattered in the Pegasus Galaxy. Ever hour was supposedly devoted to the expedition; search for allies, negotiate trade agreements, order military types around while still respecting their chain of command… yes it was a hard job, but someone had to do it.

Today, however, Elizabeth did not want to be that someone. Staring through the glass window of her office, the stargate captured her attention. _Off-world._ Her mind whispered.

"I can't." She replied aloud.

"You can't what?" Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard asked walking through the doorway.

Clearing her throat, Elizabeth turned to face the military man who could, at times, be the hardest to control. "Colonel, you're here early, today's first meeting isn't for another few hours."

He tilted his head, an amused expression on his face, "Colonel? I must have really caught you off guard; you only refer to me by rank when others are around."

Elizabeth smiled half-heartedly, "I was having selfish thoughts about skipping work and escaping off-world." She waved a hand in the air as if to shove the idea aside. "But we need more potential allies, especially after the outburst Rodney had in the company of the last people we tried to befriend, which means I need to go through these reports." She tapped a few keys on her laptop unenthusiastically.

Turning to leave, John replied, "Well then, I'll let you get to it. See you in a few hours."

------

She tried to listen intently to the conversation, or rather, the banter that was occurring between Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka. They had been going back and forth for the last five or so minutes about scientific something-or-other; important as it was it just wasn't Elizabeth's forte.

At the moment she was more focused on her computer screen. She had discovered a program that allowed her to change the shape, color, and size of text. Currently the phrase "off-world" dotted the screen in shades of blue, green, and red.

While pondering the use of the Wingdings font type, Elizabeth sensed a change in the conference room. It was quiet. Looking up she realized she had become the center of attention.

"What has you so engrossed Elizabeth?" John asked moving behind her chair to see the screen of her computer. Before she could think up an excuse for her lack of focus, John continued, "Why didn't you say you had important work to finish, we could have ended this meeting long ago."

"Well, I-"

Radek interrupted, "Yes, Doctor Weir, we've taken up too much of your time already, Rodney and I will run-"

"Run some new simulations and see what _I_ come up with." Rodney concluded.

Radek scowled at his fellow scientist, "What _you_ come up with? Rodney, if I made a list of half the times…" Their argument faded as they left the room.

Elizabeth turned to John as everyone filed out of the room. "Why'd you cover for me John?"

He grinned as he left the conference room, "Let's just say a little of Rodney and Radek go a long way. Nice color choices with that word art, by the way."

------

It was Saturday. Not that a weekend meant anything in the Pegasus Galaxy. Standing in front of the gate, Elizabeth prepared to go off-world. Not the way she had been hoping to, Sheppard had set up a meeting for her with the leaders of a village, but it was off-world nonetheless.

_Is a nice vacation on an alien planet too much to ask?_

"Ready?" John stopped next to her.

Straightening her shoulders she answered both questions, "Yes."

------

As the gate shut off behind them, the first thing Elizabeth noticed was the lack of people, those inhabiting the planet and those that should have followed her through the gate.

"Where are the village leaders, John?" She looked out at the forest landscape, "More importantly, where is the _village_?" She arched an eyebrow at his smiling face, when he said nothing she voiced her conclusion, "There is no one to negotiate with on this planet is there?"

"Not exactly…" If possible he grinned even more. "Follow me."

They wandered through the woods changing direction in places Elizabeth believed going straight would have been a wiser, or at least less hazardous, choice. Before she could ask John if he knew where they were going a clearing burst into view. The ground was covered evenly in grass so green it could hardly be real. The field stopped abruptly at a cliff edge. The closer she walked to the edge the larger the empty space past the cliff appeared.

She stopped when she came upon a large red striped blanket and, she laughed, "A picnic basket?"

"Everyone deserves a short vacation every now and again," was his reply as he set up the food.

------

She felt like a kid again, lying on her stomach with knees bent, feet swinging in the air. With her chin resting on her hands, staring across the ravine at the foreign planet's sunset she said all she could, "Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Elizabeth."

End.

------

Notes: I haven't written a fanfic since 2005? Wow! I guess it was time for a new one then.

My first Stargate Atlantis fanfic. Hope you liked it a smidge.

Halfway through writing this I thought of an idea for a sequel, I'll attempt to write it, encouragement might help. grin It could involve kidnapping, romance (what can I say? I'm a shweir fan. Actually, a weir/anyone fan), and whatever else I can toss in there.

Also, if this little story inspires you to write or draw something SGA related, please share! I'd love to see it.

This story is also on deviantart.


End file.
